


Here

by hadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, no war and the malfoys aren't made out to be mega assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadfoot/pseuds/hadfoot





	Here

Going into it, Draco had thought a long-distance relationship would be easy enough. If anyone could make it work, he for sure thought it would be you and him. It was only ten months, after all. Not very long at all in the grand scheme of things. You could always write to each other, and visit durning the winter holidays, whether he came to see you in America or you returned home to England for the break. Ten months apart with a visit in between wouldn’t be terrible, right?

Draco had never been so wrong.

It was absolutely dreadful. He had never been away from you for more than a few weeks since the start of your first year at Hogwarts. He saw you every single day during the school year, and his mother and father could never keep him away from you during the summer. Why did he _ever_ think that this would be easy? Why did your parents insist on going to America _now_ , when you were supposed to be starting your seventh year at Hogwarts with him by your side? 

He couldn’t imagine how much harder this had to be for you. You were in a completely new country, thrown into a completely new school for the last year of your education. You were alone in this. At least he had the support of his few friends at Hogwarts. 

Draco sighed, tossing in his bed as sleep escaped him. He had been returning home on the weekends per his mother’s request, and he wasn’t complaining. He’d much rather be miserable in the comfort of his own bedroom than have Goyle and Parkinson be witness to his melancholy. 

Twisting his head to glance at the clock on his bedside table, he let out a frustrated huff at the numbers glowing back at him. 2:37am. He’d been trying to fall asleep since 11. 

The young Malfoy threw an arm over his eyes, groaning. “Screw this.”

Flinging the tangled covers off of his body, he rose to his feet, stretching for a brief moment before making his way to his bedroom door and walking out into the hall. He started towards the kitchen, figuring a cup of tea might help ease him to sleep. 

Draco walked through the dimly lit corridors, staring down at his feet as they glided along the hardwood ebony floors. He was just passing one of the grand living rooms when he stopped, noticing the soft orange glow of what could only be a roaring fire coming from the cracked door. He frowned. Who else could possibly be awake at this ungodly hour?

He placed a hand on the door frame, peering into the room. His mother was sat in one of two extravagant chairs in front of the fireplace, her eyes staring towards the second. Furrowing his eyebrows, Draco gently knocked against the large oak door before pushing it open just far enough to poke his head on. 

“Mother? Is everything alright?”

Narcissa snapped her head towards her son at the sound of his voice. Her eyes widened for a moment, from what Draco could only assume as having been startled by his intrusion, before she seemed to relax, a soft smile forming on her lips. “Draco, darling, what are you doing out of bed?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled, taking a step into the room before leaning his back against the wall, shoving his hands into the pockets of his plaid pajama bottoms.

“Been having trouble with that lately, I’ve noticed.”

Draco hummed in agreement, a mirthless smile falling across his face. 

Narcissa frowned, rising from her chair and closing the distance between her and her son. “What’s keeping you up, Draco?”

The boy shrugged his shoulders gently, eyes still glues to the floor. His mother gently laid a hand on his shoulder as an act of reassurance. 

“I’ve just always slept better with her beside me,” he mumbled. “I used to sneak her into my dorm room almost every night. Being a prefect had it’s perks, I guess.”

Silence fell over the room, but only for a brief moment before Draco continued with his thought. 

“It’s been two months since I’ve even laid eyes on her. I don’t know, everything just…isn’t the same without her here. Even the sunsets are different,” Draco bitterly chuckled, a deep scowl taking over his expression. 

Narcissa now had both hands upon her son’s shoulders. She shook him gently, causing him tot finally meet her gaze. The soft smile she wore earlier appeared once more. “You two will make it through this. It’s okay to miss her. I know she’s thinking about you just as much as you are of her. Come June, she’ll be back in your arms for good.”

Draco stared into his mother’s eyes for a moment before solemnly nodding his head. “I just wish that I had her in them now.” 

Another silence spread, this time longer. Narcissa hated to see the pain in Draco’s eyes. As a mother, it hurt to see her son in such heartache. She only ever wanted for him to be happy, loved, and safe. Even before you started dating Draco, back when you were only mere friends, she knew that you would always give him those three things. Now, seeing him in such emotional distress, she thought that you might be the only one who ever could. 

“Why don’t I have Dobby make you a cup of tea? Would you like that, darling?”

“That’s actually what I was coming down here to do,” Draco chuckled softly. He nodded his head at his mother’s question. “That would be lovely.”

Narcissa kissed his cheek before leading him back out of the room. She steered him towards the grand staircase, instructing him to get back into bed. Dobby would be up with his tea shortly. 

He did as he was told, leaving his bedroom door open as he was expecting the house elf to arrive shortly. Pushing his way back under the covers and propping his pillows up against the headboard, he grabbed his wand from beside him, twirling it between his fingers for a brief moment. He sighed, waving it in the air and watching as a blinding, blue light emitted from the end. Not a second later, a small fox began running around the room. He smiled fondly at the creature — the animal serving as another reminder of your love for each other, as you both shared the same one. 

He sat in his bed, casting the patronus charm over and over again. He had gotten so used to the small fox bouncing around the room that he almost didn’t notice a second run into the room. 

Draco stared in confusion, bolting upright as he watched the two animals dance around each other gracefully. His eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed in a muddled pout. The two foxes leapt out the window, disappearing off into the night. Draco didn’t cast another charm, still frozen in a bewildered state. 

“Don’t look so shocked, lover-boy,” a very familiar voice rang out, causing Draco to bolt out of bed and onto his feet. 

He stood ten feet away, merely staring at you, his jaw practically on the ground. You smirked at his expression, a soft laugh leaving your lips as you leaned against the doorframe. 

“You’re…what? H-how did you…?”

You rolled your eyes playfully, shaking your head in amusement. “Your mother and father might have flown me out for the weekend. Now are you going to just stand there or are you going to come and kiss me?”

That was all the encouragement Draco needed to close the distance between you. He gripped your hips tightly in his hands, pulling your body flush against his own. He stared into your eyes for a moment, the look in his own something you couldn’t quite place. 

“What is it, Draco?” you whispered, softly stroking his cheek. 

He leaned into your touch, still looking just as confused. His eyes frantically searched yours, looking for something that would assure him that you really were standing in front of him, and that you weren’t really over 3,000 miles away.

“What?” you asked once more, your voice even lower than before. 

Draco shook his head, blinking furiously before crashing his lips onto yours in a passionate kiss. 

You kissed him back with just as much fever, securely wrapping your hands around his neck. His hold on you tightened, and you relished in the feelings of his hands on you, even if you were sure that there would be bruises left on your skin come morning. You had missed the feeling of him. 

You both pulled away at the same time, gasping for breath. He continued to hold you against his body, his head falling in the crook of your neck. You gently started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. He sighed at the feeling, chest still heaving. 

“You’re here,” he mumbled.

“I’m here.”

Draco stayed quiet, and you took the opportunity to lead him over to his bed. Without another word, you laid him down, crawling in beside him before tucking the blankets around your bodies. You buried your head into his chest as he wrapped his body around you. You felt his muscles relax and within seconds, he was fast asleep, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. 

You smiled. He really did sleep better with you beside him. 


End file.
